Diccionario de magos
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Seguro que todos hemos sentido curiosidad por alguno de los personajes de Rowling. Seguro que hemos querido saber algo más sobre ellos. ¿Por qué no dejar volar la imaginación? Historias de muchos de los personajes de la saga que tanto amamos.
1. Aberforth Dumbledore

Ser el hermano de alguien famoso nunca es fácil, bien lo sabía Aberforth Dumbledore. Él siempre estaba a la sombra del reconocido mago que era su hermano Albus, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de que su pequeña hermana Ariana había muerto por su culpa. Aunque, realmente, tampoco eran muchos los que sabía de aquello.

Poco tiempo después de la muerte de la pequeña, su vida dio un drástico giro. Nada le retenía en aquel pueblo, nada ni nadie. Pero tampoco tenía unas grandiosas habilidades mágicas como para pensar que tendría un trabajo seguro allá donde fuera. Se sentía desdichado, pero debía continuar, así fuera sólo por la memoria de sus padres y su hermana fallecidos.

Viajó dando tumbos por muchos lugares, sin decidirse a afincarse en ninguno de ellos. Por supuesto, no había dicho nada a Albus de lo que hacía, ni de adonde iba, seguro que a aquel ser petulante no le importaba nada de eso. Finalmente, después de recorrer medio país, decidió ir hasta Hogsmeade. Allí había muchas tiendas, todas ellas con bastante éxito gracias a su cercanía al colegio Hogwarts y sus visitas frecuentes del alumnado. Lo más seguro es que allí encontrase un trabajo decente para asegurarse un buen futuro.

Su instinto no le falló, había una pequeña taberna, que también hacía las veces de pensión, llamada _Cabeza de Puerco_, en la que un viejo mago necesitaba un ayudante. Aberforth no se lo pensó dos veces y se ofreció para el puesto. El anciano le dijo que era el único en las dos semanas desde que se había ido el ayudante que se había presentado al puesto, por lo que le contrató en ese mismo instante. El sueldo no era ninguna maravilla, no obstante, eso era mucho mejor que nada.

El tiempo pasaba y Aberforth se sentía a gusto allí, no había demasiado trabajo, pero tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Un día, el anciano mago dueño del bar se puso notablemente enfermo y supo que su tiempo en el mundo se estaba terminando. El Dumbledore se apiadó de él y le cuidó día y noche mientras atendía todos los quehaceres de la taberna. El viejo se dio cuenta de todo aquello, Aberforth le parecía un buen muchacho, y él no tenía ningún tipo de descendencia, por lo que decidió dejarle todo lo que poseía.

Un par de días más tarde el mago murió y nadie más que Aberforth fue a su entierro. El chico se dio cuenta de que esa era la vida que le esperaba, pero no tuvo ningún problema: no podía pedir nada más.


	2. Abraxas Malfoy

Estaba muy, pero que muy nervioso. Abraxas recorría el pasillo de un lado a otro una y otra vez, sin descanso. Su mujer estaba embarazada, pero todavía no llegaba a los nueves meses desde la concepción. Sin embargo, parecía que la buena mujer se había puesto de parto.

-¡Sólo estás embarazada de siete meses! –Rugió Abraxas asustado cuando su esposa empezó a sentir contracciones.

-Relájate –dijo ella en tono tranquilo-, puede que sólo sea una falsa alarma.

Pero Abraxas estaba lejos de relajarse, les había costado mucho conseguir que ella quedara embarazada. Habían estado algo más de tres años intentándolo y las cosas nunc parecían salir bien, por lo que cuando finalmente quedó encinta, todo fue alegría en la mansión Malfoy. Por eso, en aquellos instantes, mientras un sanador atendía a su mujer, Abraxas estaba muy preocupado.

Además, estaba la posibilidad de que si el bebé nacía antes de tiempo sus habilidades mágicas quedasen trastocadas, no estaba seguro de nada de eso, pero todo podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar esa vergüenza? Él no podía tener una descendencia mediocre en cuanto a sangre mágica se trataba, eso sería lo peor que le podría pasar. Tenía muy claras sus convicciones respecto a ese tema. Si el niño salía mal, tendría que encerrarle y hacer que nadie supiera de esa desgracia. Aunque estaba seguro de que su esposa no lo permitiría, pero en aquella casa mandaba él. Si había que hacer que todo quedase silenciado, quizá la tendría que encerrar a ella también, por mucho que pudiera dolerle.

De pronto, el sanador salió al pasillo con las manos totalmente cubiertas de sangre, aspecto cansado, pero parecía tranquilo pese a todo. Incluso se podía atisbar una pequeña sonrisa tras la tupida barba castaña que le tapaba media cara.

-Todo ha salido bien, señor Malfoy –dijo el sanador en tono agradable-. Puede pasar a conocer a su bebé.

Algo se removió inquietamente en las entrañas de Abraxas, la criatura había nacido. Un miedo iba creciendo en su interior con cada paso que daba, esperaba que el niño hubiera salido bien. No quería que todo aquello terminase en desgracia.

Pasó a su dormitorio y vio que su mujer, con un aspecto visiblemente desmejorado, sostenía en los brazos un hatillo de mantas y toallas en las que estaba arropado el pequeño bebé. Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente. No sin cierto temor, dirigió sus ojos hacia las mantitas para descubrir a un hermoso niño de piel rosada.

-¿El niño está bien? –Preguntó tratando de aparentar la tranquilidad que no tenía.

-Sí –respondió el sanador-, se encuentra perfectamente. Estoy seguro de que este jovencito se convertirá en un gran mago el día de mañana.

Una radiante sonrisa se instaló en la cara de Abraxas, los sanadores no solían fallar en cuanto a las habilidades mágicas de las personas se trataba. Alargó los brazos y tomó entre ellos al recién nacido por primera vez, mientras, el pequeño dormía tranquilo.

-Y, ¿cómo se llamará el bebé? –Preguntó curioso el sanador.

-Lucius –respondió con gusto Abraxas-, Lucius Malfoy.


	3. Adrian Pucey

Estaba nervioso, eso no podía negarlo, pero ya era la hora y debía levantarse. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con sus compañeros de cuarto, así que se vistió aún en su propia cama, con las aterciopeladas cortinas verdes ocultándole del resto. Sabía que todos le darían ánimos, pero Adrian no quería escuchar halagos antes de tiempo. Quizá, si todo salía bien, no le molestaría que le agasajasen los oídos un poco.

Todo lo que debía estar en su cabeza en ese momento lo estaba, aros y quaffles, con la aparición de alguna inquietante Bludger por ahí. Ese era el día de su primer partido de quidditch con el equipo de Slytherin, la primera vez que jugaría delante de tanta gente y esperaba que no fuera la primera vez en la que quedase en ridículo. Para más expectación, era el primer partido de quidditch de toda la temporada y, para avivar más los ánimos, era un partido contra Gryffindor.

El momento antes de saltar al campo fue algo que Adrian jamás volvería a recordar, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada y no prestaba atención a nada. Su mente sólo era capaz de pensar en jugadas de quidditch y en que su actuación fuera sublime, la gente que había a su alrededor se había desdibujado por completo de su campo visual: sólo estaba él. Aunque era, más o menos consciente, de que aquello no podía ser real.

Al fin se encontró en el campo, con su túnica verde esmerada ondeando tras él. Al frente, estaban los jugadores de Gryffindor, entre los que reconoció algunas caras nuevas en comparación con el equipo anterior. El nuevo capitán, Oliver Wood, había sabido elegir bien a sus jugadores. Y Adrian sólo esperaba que no fuesen lo suficientemente buenos para aplastarles.

El partido dio comienzo y la primera persona en tocar la quaffle fue Adrian, que en ese momento tenía toda su atención puesta en el juego. La adrenalina que sentía al volar le había permitido concentrarse por completo. El muchacho, sin perder ni un solo segundo, voló veloz hacia la portería de Wood. Sabía que era un buen guardián, pero también sabía que podía conseguir batirle. En su raudo vuelo, ninguno de los jugadores rivales fue capaz de alcanzarle. Ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley, los nuevos golpeadores, pudieron hacer que sus bludgers al menos le rozasen. Se sentía pletórico, ya sólo le quedaba la última barrera para conseguir el primer tanto. Lanzó la quaffle con una fuerza inusitada que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, siguió su trayectoria y vio como se colaba por el aro derecho de la portería de Gryffindor. La marea verde de las gradas prorrumpió en aplausos mientras todos coreaban su nombre, se sentía realmente feliz.

Fue un partido que rozó las dos horas, pero había merecido la pena, Slytherin se alzó con la victoria por trescientos cuarenta puntos ante los ciento veinte de Gryffindor. Ahora, si alguien venía a animarle y felicitarle por su juego, sería bien recibido.


	4. Alastor Moody

Se despertó de sopetón, desorientado, sin poder enfocar bien la vista, ¿qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era estar pelando contra un grupo de odiosos mortífagos, él solo, nunca había sentido la necesidad de necesitar ayuda. Al rato rememoró como un chorro de luz le impactaba en plena cara, totalmente inesperado. Y, a partir de ahí, no podía recordar nada más.

Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que estaba tumbado en una confortable cama, pero sin ninguna duda, no era la suya. Miró a su alrededor sin conseguir fijar la vista en ningún objeto de los que le rodeaban, incluso parecía que podría haber perdido visión. Una mujer entró en el cuarto y se alegró de que Alastor ya hubiera despertado. Rápidamente volvió a salir para volver a los pocos segundos acompañada de un hombre, Moody no sabía qué pensar, ¿qué era todo aquello?

El hombre se acercó hasta él y le empezó a preguntar cosas que carecían de sentido, todo era preocupación por su estado. ¿Qué estado? Él se encontraba perfectamente, sólo que no era capaz de conseguir ver bien. Al final, después de aquel insidioso interrogatorio, por fin se dignaron a explicarle a Alastor el porqué se encontraba allí y todo lo que había ocurrido. Estaba en San Mungo, el hospital mágico, ya que había sufrido serias heridas en su pelea con los mortífagos. Incluso le dijeron que había estado más de tres días inconsciente. Al parecer, aquel chorro de luz que le dio en la cara había provocado todo aquello. Aunque se pudo decir que tuvo suerte, ya que en ese preciso momento algunos aurores se aparecieron allí impidiendo que los mortífagos matasen a Moody.

Ahora todo tenía una explicación lógica para Alastor, todo, menos el hecho de no ver bien. Parecía que se habían guardado lo peor para el final. El maleficio había hecho que perdiera un ojo, así que por eso su vista estaba tan mal. Moody se quedó callado, pensando en ello. Era un auror, y para eso necesitaba una buena visión. Además, él ya había perdido anteriormente una pierna, aunque ello no había supuesto ningún problema. A los pocos días se hico con una estupenda pata de palo que le ayudaba a caminar casi perfectamente. Así que el hecho de haber perdido un ojo, aunque en un principio pudiera resultar horrible, al final podría no ser tan malo. Estaba seguro de que encontraría algo con lo que suplirlo fácilmente.


	5. Albus Dumbledore

Muerta. Mi hermana estaba muerta. Yacía sobre el suelo de mi hogar, tan linda como siempre, pero irremediablemente muerta. Y no sabía si había sido yo quien había provocado aquella tragedia. Todo fue una pelea estúpida, todo por un insulso poder que ansiaba más que nada, pero que jamás podría llegar a tener. Jamás después de esto.

Ariana murió, y nunca, tras todos estos años de horribles quebraderos de cabeza he logrado saber si el hechizo que terminó con su vida salió de mi propia varita. Es algo que me desconcierta, que me duele y, sobre todo, que me mata por dentro. Algo que me lleva rasgando las entrañas desde aquel fatídico día. Algo que atormenta mis plácidos sueños, sin avisar, entra en ellos deslizándose, al igual que una serpiente sibilina agazapada esperando el momento propicio para atacar.

Desde aquel momento siempre me he sentido un desgraciado, no me importan realmente todos los premios que he ganado, tampoco los cargos que ostento. Cambiaría todos y cada uno de ellos por tener a Ariana a mi lado de nuevo o, al menos, por saber que yo no hice aquello, que no tuve nada que ver, por borrarlo todo de mi impecable memoria.

No hay día en el que no piense en ella, no hay momento en el que ese insoportable sentimiento de culpa deje el fondo de mi anciano estómago para alojarse en cualquier otro lugar.

Y ahora es cuando he conseguido comprender, aunque sólo sea un poco, que fui un completo estúpido. Sí, un completo y rematado estúpido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Gellert y yo hubiéramos logrado encontrar y poseer las tres Reliquias de la Muerte? ¿Quién se las hubiera quedado? Porque estoy seguro de que ni él ni yo hubiéramos dado nuestro brazo a torcer, no después de una larga búsqueda.

Como siempre, _la sabiduría nos llega cuando ya no nos sirve de nada__._


	6. Albus Severus Potter

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Una de las cuatro mesas que estaban frente a él comenzó a aplaudir con gran entusiasmo mientras la profesora le quitaba el Sombrero Seleccionador de la cabeza. Albus lanzó una leve mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se encontraba James. Él pensaba que su hermano mayor le miraría riéndose de él por no haber sido seleccionado para la casa de toda su familia, pero al parecer, el muchacho le miraba con un gesto parecido a la consternación. Albus desechó todos aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, dirigió la vista al frente, y se encaminó decidido hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Siempre había sabido que era diferente al resto de sus hermanos, quizá aquella era la señal definitiva.

Al llegar a la mesa de Slytherin, se hizo un hueco entre una muchacha castaña de enorme ojos color miel y un chico rubio de fríos ojos grises. Ambos habían sido seleccionados pocos minutos antes que él, aunque debido a los nervios, no era capaz de recordar sus nombres.

-Así que Albus Potter –dijo el muchacho rubio que estaba a su izquierda mientras le tendía la mano-, encantado de conocerte y de tenerte en mi casa.

-Gracias –respondió Albus con media sonrisa en los labios- y, ¿tú eras? Disculpa, pero estaba un poco nervioso y no logro recordar tu nombre.

-Claro, claro, comprendo. Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy.

¿Malfoy? Algo dentro de la cabeza del Potter se puso en funcionamiento. Sabía que Harry, su padre, había tenido muchos problemas en el colegio con un Slytherin llamado Draco Malfoy. Aquello no podía ser una casualidad.

-¿El hijo de Draco? –Preguntó Albus sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, Potter, el hijo de Draco. Espero que las rencillas que nuestros padres tuvieron de jóvenes no interfieran en nuestra relación. Al fin y al cabo, tú y yo vamos a estar en la misma casa, seguro que tendremos objetivos similares.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Albus habló muy poco durante la cena, pensando en todo aquel asunto. No pensaba que su padre le fuese a reñir por ser amigo del hijo de su enemigo del colegio, tal y como había dicho Scorpius, estarían en la misma casa y lo mejor sería llevarse bien con él. El muchacho dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, desde donde se hermano le miraba con reprobación. Pero… ¿desde cuándo le importaba a él lo que pensara James?


	7. Alecto Carrow

El Señor Tenebroso había caído. Nadie sabía si había muerto, si simplemente había desaparecido, o cualquier otra cosa. Lo que sin duda sí que sabían todos sus mortífagos, es que a cualquiera de ellos que pillasen los del ministerio iban a terminar con sus huesos en Azkaban. Alecto había sido una buena mortífaga, siempre había hecho todo aquello que su señor le había encomendado sin poner ningún tipo de objeción. Si había tenido que destrozar algo, lo había hecho; si había tenido que torturar, había torturado. Incluso, si había tenido que matar lo había realizado sin rechistar ni un poco.

A ella le gustaban los métodos del Lord Oscuro, estaba completamente de acuerdo con ellos, al igual que con sus ideales. Pero había llegado un momento en el que debía decidir si salvar su pellejo era más importante que traicionar sus ideas y a su señor. Alecto sabía que si se decidía por ir en busca de su señor estaría constantemente arriesgándose a que los aurores la capturasen y la llevasen a Azkaban, o incluso a que la matasen, y, por qué no, a que la condenasen al beso del dementor. No, ella amaba demasiado su vida como para dejar que cualquiera de esas cosas ocurriesen: optó por salvar su pellejo.

No era fácil, al fin y al cabo sabía que muchos de sus antiguos compañeros mortífagos la tildarían de cobarde y de traidora, a parte de que se arriesgaba a que ellos mismos la atacasen. Pero, después de todo, terminó por sorprenderse al ver que muchos de ellos estaban optando por la misma opción que ella. Incluso Lucius Malfoy lo estaba haciendo, aunque claro, él por salvarse y seguir en buena posición haría cualquier cosa.


	8. Alice Longbottom

La mañana despertó excesivamente soleada, no se podía ver ni una sola nube en todo el cielo. Todo parecía más tranquilo que de costumbre, incluso los pájaros parecían estar silenciosos mientras sobrevolaban los terrenos del castillo buscando algo para desayunar o simplemente desperezándose.

Alice miró por la ventana y todo le pareció maravilloso pero, ¿qué no iba a serlo? Aquel día todo era alegría para ella. Estaba segura de que nada podría enturbiarlo: ese era el día en el que por fin iba a salir por primera vez con Frank Longbottom. Llevaba años detrás de él, intentando que el muchacho no la viera como a otra chica más. Y parecía que por fin lo había logrado, no hacía más de cuatro días que Frank la había preguntado si le gustaría acudir a la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade con él. Y, por supuesto, Alice no se había hecho de rogar y había accedido encantada a ello.

Estaba decidida a dejar pasar su desayuno con tal de tener tiempo para arreglarse hasta el último detalle, no podía dejarse ningún fallo a la vista un día como aquel. Estuvo más de una hora apuntándose al cabello con la varita intentando decidir qué tipo de peinado sería el más adecuado, otra media hora más se pasó mientras desarrollaba sus conocimientos muggles sobre el maquillaje sobre su propio rostro y mucho más tiempo hasta que se decidió por un atuendo adecuado para tan especial ocasión. Al final, a pesar de haberle costado tanto esfuerzo, al mirarse al espejo quedó totalmente complacida.

Bajó hacia la sala común con un nerviosismo en su interior que aumentaba a cada paso que daba, había quedado allí con él y esperaba que no llegase tarde. Al aproximarse a la chimenea, notó con horror como una inmunda papilla que olía a rayos se desparramaba por encima de ella, ¿qué demonios? Estaba hecha una furia, miró con los ojos desorbitados en todas direcciones hasta que se topó con la risa contenida de uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Estúpido Potter! –Tronó Alice mientras James escapaba hacia la salida de la sala común-. ¡Espera que te alcance que yo te mato, te juro por lo que más quiero que te mato!

Alice estaba decidida a salir detrás del muchacho que había echado por tierra todos sus esfuerzos por arreglarse, pero notó como una mano la agarraba suavemente y la hacía quedarse en el lugar en el que estaba.

-_Tergeo_ –La muchacha se dio la vuelta para ver quién era el que la estaba limpiando. Y allí estaba Frank con su bonita sonrisa mirándola. Ella quiso desaparecer, ¡qué vergüenza! No quería que la viera así. Pero él la siguió limpiando con sumo cuidado y sin dejar que la sonrisa se fuera de su rostro.

-No te preocupes –dijo Frank con suavidad-, estás igual de hermosa de cualquier manera.


	9. Alicia Spinnet

Alicia estaba desesperada, quería dormir, tenía demasiado sueño y había un revuelo increíble en su cuarto. No sabía cómo, pero una de sus compañeras había conseguido subir a su novio a la habitación y los _ruiditos _no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente tenía muchas clases importantes y no le apetecía para nada quedarse amodorrada en ninguna de ellas.

A la hora de estar dando vueltas y más vueltas, decidió irse a buscar algún aula en donde poder dormir de una vez por todas, ya arreglaría cuentas al día siguiente con su compañera.

Se paseó por incontables lugares del castillo escondiéndose a cada rato de la señora Norris para no ser castigada, pero sin encontrar un lugar que la satisficiera por completo. Pensó seriamente volverse a su cuarto a ver si esos dos ya habían terminado lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía exactamente en qué parte del castillo se encontraba. No quería deambular por ahí para que aquella estúpida gata la pillase, pues ya no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo en pie.

Delante de ella vio un horrible cuadro de unos troles bailando ballet, la sonaba haber pasado por allí, pero no podía estar del todo segura. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por ahí pensando en cuánto necesitaba una cama. De repente, una puerta se materializó frente a ella. Estaba prácticamente segura de que hacía unos pocos segundos no estaba ahí, pero el sueño hacía que no pudiera estar del todo segura.

Avanzó hacia ella y alargó la mano hacia el pomo para poder abrirla, y lo que vio dentro la dejó sorprendida y complacida. Había una habitación no demasiado grande, lo suficiente para dejar espacio a la majestuosa y mullida cama que había en ella, llena de almohadas y cojines. No podía haberse encontrado un lugar mejor, sin pensárselo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y cayó rendida entre las suaves sábanas dejándose llevar por los sueños.


	10. Amelia Bones

Amelia estaba en su casa, ella sola como siempre. Leía con tranquilidad _El Profeta_ de aquel día sin dar demasiada importancia a los detalles, de cualquier modo, el Señor Tenebroso cada vez estaba más cerca de publicar lo que él quería que se leyese. Uno ya no sabía a quién creer. Al menos, ella trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, por lo que podía tener cierta información privilegiada y saber lo que era cierto y lo que no. Pero las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más y más turbias, la desgracia se iba acercando cada día un poco a cada familia de magos.

De pronto, la mujer escuchó unos fuertes pasos acercándose a su hogar, ¿qué podría ser? Ella sacó su varita, las precauciones nunca estaban de más y menos en aquellos tiempos de guerra y confusión. Se deslizó sigilosamente hacia la puerta de su casa y se escondió entre las sombras, varita en alto. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que se detuvieron al otro lado de la puerta de madera tras la que se encontraba Amelia. En ese momento, la puerta sonó insistentemente. Ella se preparó, sabía perfectamente que podía ser un ataque mortífago, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de temerles. Si debía hacerles frente, se lo haría. Abrió la puerta de un fuerte tirón y alzó su varita apuntando a la figura que había tras la puerta, pero no tardó demasiado en bajarla.

-¡Susan! –Gritó la mujer alarmada- Menudo susto me has dado, pensé que era algún… pero ¿tú qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¡Sabes lo peligroso que es andar por la calle en estos tiempos!

-Lo sé, tía –respondió la interpelada-. Y lo siento mucho, pero acabo de discutir con mis padres y no sabía a dónde ir.

Las dos pasaron al interior de la casa y, ya más calmadas, hablaron sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido a Susan. Ella siempre había sido su niña mimada, la tenía mucho aprecio y era incapaz de negarle nada. Después de una larga charla, ambas se fueron a dormir, no sin antes enviar una lechuza a los padres de Susan para que no se preocuparan. El peligro había pasado por aquel día.

Una semana más tarde, volvieron a llamar a la puerta de Amelia, sólo que en esa ocasión no era su sobrina pidiendo una casa donde dormir, era Lord Voldemort que venía a acabar con su vida.


	11. Amos Diggory

Que su hijo hubiera sido seleccionado como campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos era todo un orgullo para él, se sentía feliz por Cedric, pero también por sí mismo. Durante toda su vida había tratado de educarle con unos buenos principios y con humildad y, desde luego, había intentado que fuera un buen mago. Parecía que todo esto se había cumplido al ver campeón a su hijo.

Los meses se pasaban rápidamente mientras veía cómo Cedric superaba las duras y difíciles pruebas que le imponían, le veía luchar con afán y valor. También le enorgullecía el saber estar que este tenía. Siempre, tras cada prueba, felicitaba a sus compañeros de Torneo por lo bien que lo había hecho. No podía negar que había conseguido lo que había tratado de hacer durante toda su vida con el muchacho: se había convertido en un hombre leal, pacífico y, sobre todas las cosas, en un buen mago.

La última prueba era aquella misma noche y todos los familiares de los campeones estaban invitados a asistir a ella. Amos no quería hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo, pero sin duda era probable que ese día su hijo llegase a tocar la gloria. Si aquello ocurría, se haría famoso y con toda seguridad conseguiría un espléndido empleo.

Amos dio unos últimos consejos a su hijo antes de despedirse de él, aunque sabía que Cedric no los necesitaba, pero el instinto paterno le llevaba a hacer que esas palabras de aliento salieran de su boca.

Por fin, la última prueba comenzó. Todos los participantes penetraron en un gigantesco laberinto, por lo que no se podía ver lo que pasaba allí dentro. Las horas pasaban y no había noticias ni de Cedric ni de Harry Potter, los otros dos campeones habían sido descalificados de la prueba. El ambiente se volvía más tenso a cada rato que pasaba, todos estaban deseando comprobar cuál de los muchachos de Hogwarts se alzaba con la victoria.

De pronto, los dos chicos aparecieron ante la vista de todos. ¿Qué pasaba? Había algo extraño. ¿Habían ganado los dos? ¿Por qué Potter estaba llorando y gritando? ¿Qué es lo que decía? ¿Por qué su hijo no se movía? Amos sintió como sus tripas comenzaron a revolverse dentro de él. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y bajó hasta el césped del estadio de quidditch, hasta su hijo. Cedric parecía un muñeco roto, la postura en la que se encontraba no era para nada natural. Poco a poco un pensamiento fue entrando devastadoramente en su cabeza, pero no era posible que estuviera… muerto. No, no podía ser real. Se arrodilló ante el cuerpo, ya sin vida, de su pequeño. Intentó despertarle, zarandeándole incansablemente, aunque sabía que era inútil. Sabía que lo que sostenía entre sus temblorosos brazos no era a Cedric, sino a su cadáver.


	12. Amycus Carrow

Amycus siempre había sido un mal hombre, pero él era feliz así. Cuando supo que podría tener a un montón de niños bajo su yugo, bajo su mando, aceptó sin pensarlo ni un segundo más. Siempre había deseado ser un hombre poderoso, tener a gente a sus órdenes y, un montón de niñatos sin las ideas claras, era algo perfecto: podría moldearlos a su imagen y semejanza. Pero, para su desdicha, en sus primeras semanas en Hogwarts se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a ser como él pensaba. Los alumnos de Slytherin no representaban ningún problema, eran dóciles y tenían una mentalidad perfecta. Pero los demás alumnos en su inmensa mayoría, eran un castigo.

Aquella mañana se había despertado de peor humor que de costumbre. Tener a los Gryffindor de séptimo curso a primera hora, no era algo que le agradase demasiado y, además, seguían sin tener noticias de Harry Potter por ningún lado. Desayunó en absoluto silencio, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada ni a sus compañeros profesores ni a los alumnos que tenía al frente. Se iba a descargar bien a gusto en su primera clase con el idiota de Longbottom.

Llegó al aula e hizo pasar a gritos a todos los Gryffindor al interior, incluso algún coscorrón fue a parar a la cabeza de algunos. Les mandó sentarse a todos con un carraspeo ronco y comenzó a pasar lista, pero al llegar a la _ele_, algo le hizo pararse.

-Longbottom –dijo con casi una sonrisa en los labios al pensar todo lo que tenía reservado para él-. ¡Longbottom! –Parecía que el muchacho no estaba en el aula-. ¿Dónde narices está el estúpido de Longbottom?

Nadie contestaba, todos y cada uno de los alumnos que estaban en el aula tenían los ojos fijos en diferentes partes del suelo. Amycus entró en cólera, le estaba encubriendo. No podía permitir que le tomasen el pelo de esa manera. Comenzó a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables a todos los muchachos que veía a su paso, mientras salía del aula dando un portazo. Iba a organizar a sus mejores alumnos para buscar a ese Longbottom por todo el castillo, no se iba a librar de esa.


	13. Andrew Kirke

Las oscuras nubes grises se arremolinaban en el cielo mientras descargaban una abundante lluvia sobre las playas de Bournemouth, haciendo el día aún más aburrido de lo que solía ser. La gente se apresuraba en sus paseos, bajo variopintos paraguas, quizá con la vana esperanza de que algún solitario rayo de sol se colase por aquellas tupidas nubes.

Andrew estaba en su habitación, leyendo un aburrido tomo que había encontrado entre los libros de su padre, pero pensaba que era mejor eso que nada. Las vacaciones de verano le estaban resultando una auténtica pesadilla, mucho más en esos días de lluvia, pero sus padres le habían obligado a ir a la playa con ellos, aunque supiesen que lo odiaba. Él prefería quedarse en casa de su abuela Mara, escuchando sus historias antiguas, sus cuentos imposibles y, sobre todo, viéndola hacer magia. Él ya sabía que era un mago, demostró serlo desde muy pequeño, pero en su propia casa nunca había visto hacer magia. Su madre era muggle, trabajaba en una pequeña fábrica de cajas. Su padre era un squib, un pequeño palo para la abuela Mara, que no hacía más de un mes que había perdido a su marido en un accidente de escoba. Por eso, el verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia, Andrew hubiera deseado poder estar con su abuela.

La tarde iba pasando, muy lentamente, pero poco a poco el cielo se fue oscureciendo dando paso a una noche cerrada y tormentosa. Sus padres estaban en la habitación contigua viendo una película antigua de las que tanto les gustaban. Andrew suspiró, todavía le restaban dos semanas antes de empezar el colegio. Pero, sus padres, le habían dado un pequeño capricho para aquellas vacaciones que tan poco interés le producían. Debajo del sofá del apartamento, había unas cuantas bolsas llenas de sabiduría mágica, los libros de la escuela. Andrew cogió su ejemplar de Historia de la Magia, y se sumergió entre sus páginas suspirando porque pronto llegase el momento de pisar al fin Hogwarts.


	14. Andrómeda Black

Rechazada, humillada, completamente desheredada en todos los aspectos en los que se podía comprender esa palabra. Así estaba Andrómeda por aquellos entonces, desde que su hermana mayor, Bellatrix, la había descubierto en una situación comprometida con Ted Tonks, un alumno de la casa Hufflepuff y, aún peor, nacido de muggles. Por supuesto, la mayor de los Black había intentado maldecir a Ted al pensar que se estaba intentando aprovechar de Andrómeda, pero, al ver cómo su hermana trataba de defenderle por todos los medios, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de aquel sangre sucia. Fue entonces cuando la furia de Bellatrix recayó con fuerza sobre ella, la abofeteó, escupió e insultó hasta que no la quedaron fuerzas.

Al día siguiente, todo fue de mal en peor. Los párpados enrojecidos de Andrómeda hacían notar que la muchacha se había pasado la noche en vela, las marcas de su cara denotaban la rabia que había descargado sobre ella su hermana y su mirada perdida indicaba la pena en la que se veía inmersa.

Bellatrix, por su parte, se había levantado con energías renovadas, dispuesta a todo para que su hermana entrase en razón. Ellas descendían de una gran familia de magos, sin ninguna gota de sangre sucia que ensuciase su noble nombre. Eran unas Black y, según ella, ya bastante castigo había tenido su generación con el idiota de su primo Sirius. En cuanto tuvo ocasión, aferró fuertemente del brazo a la pequeña Narcisa y le lavó el cerebro con su interminable perorata sobre la supremacía de la sangre limpia y los peligros de juntarse con esa escoria de los nacidos de muggles. Si no lo había conseguido con Andrómeda, tenía que conseguirlo con ella. Poco después, la joven Bellatrix se apresuró a escribir a sus padres contándoles todo cuanto había pasado. Sabía que Cygnus y Druella le darían el castigo que le correspondía.

Andrómeda sabía que todo esto iba a pasar en algún momento. Nunca había compartido las ideas de su familia, siempre había intentado hacer entrar en razón a sus primos y hermanas pero jamás había obtenido buenos resultados, tal vez, a excepción de Sirius. Al final había pasado lo inevitable, y se resignó a ello, tal y como llevaba haciendo toda su vida.


	15. Angelina Johnson

Era un tarde preciosa, increíblemente tranquila. Las aguas del lago estaban totalmente en calma, el sol bañaba los terrenos con su tibia luz dorada, los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se mecían con una suavidad hipnótica y, por extraño que pareciese, los alumnos no estaban armando demasiado jaleo. Eran los últimos días del curso y todos tenían la mente en sus vacaciones de verano, en los viajes y en los juegos.

En una pequeña cueva situada entre el bosque y el lago se encontraba Angelina repasando mentalmente las respuestas que había dado en su examen de Defesa Contra las Artes Oscuras de aquella mañana. Ella creía que lo había hecho bien, pero siempre le gustaba repasarlo todo tranquilamente. Ese había sido su último examen del quinto curso, al fin era libre.

La luz empezó a desaparecer lentamente, la hora se acercaba y Angelina comenzó a sentir esas maravillosas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Él iba a venir a la cita que ambos habían concertado. Le había costado mucho tiempo reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a aquel guapísimo muchacho y decirle que quería tener una cita con él pero, hacía un par de días, mientras los dos estudiaban en la biblioteca, se lanzó finalmente.

Cedric pareció sorprendido al principio, desde aquel desafortunado partido de quidditch en el que Potter cayó de su escoba y él agarró la snitch dando la victoria a Hufflepuff, ninguno de los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor parecía tenerle demasiada estima.

Angelina estuvo tentada de salir corriendo de vuelta a sus apuntes de Transformaciones al ver que el chico no sabía qué decir. Pero esperó, y menos mal que lo hizo. Cedric, visiblemente emocionado respondió afirmativamente a la petición de la muchacha.

Pero todo eso había pasado hacía dos días. Ahora Angelina estaba sentada en la cueva donde se habían citado y esperaba que todo, a partir de ese momento, fuera perfecto.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando una sombra hizo aparición en la cueva, haciendo que las mariposas del estómago de la Gryffindor volasen a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Cedric en la entrada de su pequeño rincón secreto, esperando a dar el paso hacia dentro que sería el comienzo de un verano espectacular.


End file.
